Be Stronger With You
by Sherry Ginesca Black
Summary: "Kita bertemu, dan kita telah memutar balikkan dunia kita satu sama lain. Aku jadi begini karenamu, dan kaupun jadi begitu karenaku. George, aku terus mengingat saat pertama kita bersama. Apa pernah terbersit di pikiranmu, semua akan jadi seperti ini?" FINAL SEQUEL OF BE BRAVER WITH YOU SERIES. GEORGE WEASLEY X SHERRY HUANG #OC #GEORGERRY . Please support this story... HEHE thanks!


**Disclaimer: "Everything Harry Potter" which seems familiar to you belongs to the brilliant mommy JK Rowling, but I proudly say that the plot, and Sherry, the Self-Insertion Original Character, are mine. Please give much love to her and her love story ;)**

**A/N: Final Story! George Weasley - OC (Sherry Huang)**

**THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT, I KNOW. BUT PLEASE CHECK MY BIO/PROFILE FOR FURTHER INFO ABOUT MY SEQUELS. THANK YOU **

.

.

.

.

Hi everyone. Sherry nggak tahu mau bilang apa. Sherry nggak tahu kalian masih ingat (?) sama #Georgerry atau nggak. Lihat tanggal terakhir update… jedanya sampai ke update-an yang ini… hhhh TRAGIS. Lebih SETAHUN! Padahal yang kemarin Sherry janji hanya paling lama 1 bulan sampai ke update selanjutnya. Gomen ne, Everyone? It's just… banyak banget yang harus Sherry deal with dengan kehidupan, tapi semuanya fun kok! Dan kisah yang tadinya Sherry janji bakal posting sebulan kemudian, Sherry rombak habis-habisan karena nggak sreg.

Sherry paham kalau kalian mungkin udah lelah nunggu, dan udah lupa juga cerita yang sebelumnya. Well… nggak apa-apa. Tapi Sherry nulis ini dengan cinta, dan ini Sherry lakuin biar lega dan "terpenuhi" aja segala yang mengganjal di dada, dengan harapan, one day kalian inget sama cerita ini, dan kembali ke sini, dan… it's here.

.

.

**====BE STRONGER WITH YOU====**

**(the last sequel of the "Be Braver With You" series)**

**.**

**.**

**29 Desember Tahun XX, St. Mungo.**

Adegan itu kembali terulang di kepala Sherry. Detik saat ia melihat dua tubuh yang nyaris menyatu tak berbatasan sehelai benang pun, pandangannya yang langsung memanas dan berputar, wajah pucat dan _shock _George, seringai puas Travena, udara malam bersalju yang menyesakkan ketika ia berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit Diagon Alley sambil menangis dengan suara keras yang sama sekali tak sanggup ditahannya, suara-suara putus asa yang memanggilnya di belakangnya, jerit kemarahan George saat pemuda itu memukulkan tangannya sendiri ke tembok Leaky Cauldron…

Sherry menatap George dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan, begitu sarat makna, namun juga tampak seperti sedang tenggelam dalam pemikiran yang begitu mendalam. Ia merasa semua cerita George terlalu sulit dicerna, terlalu "baru" baginya. Kepalanya pening. Ia mau muntah, tapi ia berusaha menahannya, demi George yang telah menceritakan segalanya dengan panjang lebar, atau demi dirinya sendiri yang begitu ingin memberikan respon dan reaksi, namun tak tahu harus mengeluarkan yang mana dan memulai dari mana.

George menunggu dengan gelisah. Setiap detik terasa mencekik lehernya.

Sherry berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan bersuara berkali-kali, seakan susah payah meredakan detak jantungnya sendiri, sampai akhirnya, kalimat yang meluncur pertama setelah ia mendengarkan kisah George adalah…

"Apa… yang akan terjadi kalau aku tak datang?"

George tertegun sesaat.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" ulang Sherry, dalam suara yang terdengar seperti desisan.

George membuka mulutnya dengan ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "A—aku tak tahu, Sherry. Kau tahu aku tak tahu. Sungguh, yang kutahu adalah—apa yang ada dalam diriku—dalam pikiranku. Dan dari dalam diriku, aku berjuang menolaknya, sungguh, hanya saja—_oh damn,_" George melengos putus asa,

"—sudahlah, aku tak mau menguraikan pembelaan. Aku memang brengsek. Maafkan aku, Sherry… tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku…" George terdiam. Ia tak tahan terjebak dalam situasi melankolis yang membuat dirinya terasa seperti bukan dirinya.

"…yang kurasakan untukmu adalah nyata, Sherry. _I'm sure... this… I…_" George kehabisan akal untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, wajahnya memerah dan panas sampai ke telinga. Situasi ini sungguh tidak menguntungkan baginya dan harga dirinya.

Sherry menunduk, menatap tangan George yang masih menggenggam pergelangannya.

George menatap Sherry dengan gelisah, menjadi kacau karena gadis itu belum menunjukkan respon yang jelas terhadap kisahnya. Apa dia bisa memahami dan menerimanya? Atau sebaliknya, bertambah marah, kecewa, dan benci? Mungkin juga kini ia jijik.

Tiba-tiba, Sherry menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh George dan mengubur wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan air mata hangat itu jatuh satu demi satu ke atas telapak tangannya dan terus mengalir ke pergelangannya.

"Sherry…" panggil George dalam bisikan. Harapannya pupus seketika. Ia tak akan pernah dimaafkan, tak akan pernah.

"_I know I'm a real bastard… I'm a…" _ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan dorongan untuk meninju dirinya sendiri.

'_Si Tolol! Si Brengsek! Si Bajingan! Rasakan sekarang akibatnya! _Karma does exist_, begitu kan yang Ginny selalu bilang padamu dan Fred!' _George memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Ia meremas tepi ranjang dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menutup wajahnya dengan putus asa.

George tak melihat, saat bermenit-menit kemudian Sherry akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dari telapak tangannya, sampai gadis itu kembali berbicara,

"Mengapa…?"

George menurunkan tangannya yang digunakannya untuk menutup wajahnya, dan menoleh cepat ke arah Sherry. "Apa, Sherry, 'mengapa' apa?"

Sherry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha fokus menatap mata George dengan tatapannya yang basah dan kabur karena air mata. Dan dengan bahu yang masih naik turun, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Mengapa kau tidak mengarang cerita yang lebih baik dari itu, padaku…?" setetes air mata meleleh lagi bersamaan dengan kalimat itu.

George terbelalak mendengarnya, bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sherry, ia hanya menjawab, "Apa…?" dengan dahi luar biasa berkerut-kerut.

Sherry menggeleng putus asa, "Mengapa kau tidak mengarang cerita yang lebih baik dari itu, padaku?" ulangnya, "itu… itu…"

George panik. Ia takut, dan hampir yakin, ia telah salah bicara dan justru menyakiti hati Sherry lebih dalam lagi. Buru-buru George memegang kedua bahu Sherry,

"Sherry, maaf, aku tak—Sherry, apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau—Sherry…" ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu gadis itu, namun ia menyadari gadis itu sama sekali tak berontak bahkan tetap menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan berair yang sama.

Sherry menunggu sampai George berhenti berbicara dan menurunkan tangan dari bahunya, lalu perlahan membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa… apa menurutmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kau lalai karena terpesona oleh kemolekan tubuhnya… aku akan…hhh. Jujur, aku tak akan pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa ternyata otak laki-laki begitu mudah diperdaya…" suara lemah namun dengan nada dingin yang sebelumnya di dengar George telah kembali, namun kali ini terdengar lebih tegas dan berani.

Sherry menghapus air mata dari wajahnya dengan gerakan sembarangan, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menegakkan dirinya.

'_Dungu! Idiot!' _suara itu kembali terdengar di kepala George. namun ia tak tahu apa yang disesalinya. Rasanya semuanya salah… dan ia hanya bisa menyumpah dan memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

"Sherry…" Ia duduk dengan canggung di sisi Sherry, kini begitu merasa tidak nyaman di posisinya. Akan tetapi Sherry justru tampak mulai meredakan tangisannya, dan perlahan-lahan bahunya yang naik turun telah menenang, dan hidungnya yang mampet mulai bisa bernafas lagi.

"Jadi," Sherry menghela napas panjang, "mengapa…"

"Hah?"

"Mengapa…" ulang Sherry.

"Mengapa—oh, aku tak tahu yang mana yang lebih benar dari yang salah, Sherry… kalau jujur adalah suatu kesalahan, maka tidak jujur adalah suatu tindakan kriminal yang dapat membunuh pelan-pelan seperti ramuan beracun…" jawab George putus asa.

Sherry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan itu…"

"'Mengapa apa lagi, Princess…?" George mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Mengapa…" Sherry memikirkan kalimat yang sesuai untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaannya, "kau bilang kau tidak… _bermain-main _lagi selama satu setengah tahun ini? Apa yang membuatmu…" Sherry kehabisan perbendaharaan kata, namun George merasakan nada menyelidik dari suaranya.

Gadis itu menatapnya datar, namun George tak tahu seberapa besar usaha gadis itu untuk membuat dirinya terlihat tenang.

.

Sesungguhnya, bermenit-menit yang lalu Sherry mulai menyadari, seberapapun sakitnya hatinya mendengar apa yang didengarnya tadi, ternyata, ajaibnya, tak sesakit apa yang dialaminya sebelum mendengarnya. Itu adalah kabar baik baginya yang tak akan disia-siakannya, karena kini rasa sakit itu sudah mulai didominasi oleh rasa penasaran…

Di sisi lain, George yang tak pernah sebegininya memikirkan perasaan seorang perempuan, tak mampu membaca dengan baik apa pun yang tersirat dari wajah dan pertanyaan Sherry. Ia menyusun jawaban di kepalanya terhadap pertanyaan Sherry yang tak tuntas itu, lalu angkat bicara,

"Aku kehilangan hasrat bermain-mainku, ketika aku mendapati bahwa itu membawa risiko yang begitu menyusahkan."

Sherry mengerutkan kening.

"Aku menyukai risiko dan tantangan, kau tahu itu, tapi… aku nyaris kehilangan sahabat terbaik kami—aku dan Fred, karena itu."

"Maksudmu?"

George menghela napas panjang, "_it's a long story again_, Sherry…" ia menatap mata Sherry dengan tatapan lelah. Tidak, bukan lelah bercerita, namun lelah menambah luka di hati gadisnya.

Di luar dugaan, Sherry malah menyunggingkan senyum yang canggung dan aneh, dan berkata perlahan "_I'll listen…_"

.

.

**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, sehari setelah acara kelulusan angkatan George dan Fred.**

"_Congratulation, bloody Weasley!" _seorang gadis cantik afro-amerika berdiri di dalam flat si kembar Weasley, melempar kertas yang sudah diremas-remas kepada salah satu dari si kembar, George.

"Ada apa, Angelina?" tanya George bingung, setengah tertawa memungut kertas yang diremas dan dilemparkan padanya.

"'Ada apa, Angelina'!" ulang gadis itu, Angelina Johnson, dengan suara murka.

George membuka kertas itu, dan membaca isinya, tulisan tangannya sendiri:

.

"_Hullo, 'Licia. Maaf, aku tak sempat pamit padamu sebelum meninggalkan Hogwarts, aku tak sempat. Come on, kau jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak padaku, perasaanku padamu sama seperti kepada teman-teman yang lain, tak ada yang berubah. Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda kan, 'Licia? Aku tak sabar ingin bermain Quidditch lagi denganmu, dan juga yang lain. See you next time ~ George." _

.

George mengangkat kepalanya dari surat itu, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan tulisannya.

Angelina mendorong bahunya dengan tak sabar sambil berkata, "Kau menjijikkan! Setelah saat-saat yang kalian lalui bersama, dan kau kira ia seperti gadis yang lain? Ia sungguh-sungguh mengharapkanmu dan kau… kau…"

"Kau apa?" sambar George, "memangnya kau mengharapkan apa dariku? Jangan berlebihan, Ange. Jangan mengharapkanku menjadi orang lain. Semua orang sudah tau bagaimana aku terhadap wanita, dan Alicia pun salah satunya. Aku tak pernah berniat menyakitinya. _Seriously, _Angelina Johnson, kau merepotkan." tandasnya ketus.

"Oh…!" Angelina menatap George dengan putus asa, namun tak bisa berkata-kata. Di satu sisi, ia iba pada Alicia, di sisi lain, ia memahami bagaimana George (dan juga Fred). Keduanya adalah sahabatnya yang begitu dikenalnya.

Ia memijit keningnya sendiri, lalu dengan nafas memburu, ia berkata "Alicia sakit. Semenjak kau pergi, ia begitu terpukul, dan ketika menerima surat balasan keparatmu ini, sakit hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tak mau makan, dan sekalipun dipaksa, makanan itu hanya akan dimuntahkannya. Kemarin pun ia tidak menghadiri pesta kelulusan karena kondisinya. Aku tahu itu berlebihan… dan aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padanya, maupun padamu… aku…"

George mengerutkan kening, kemudian tertawa pelan, "Angelina. Itu sindrom patah hati yang biasa. Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Dia akan _move on, _dan menyadari tindakannya yang sia-sia itu…"

Angelina menatap George dengan gusar, namun tak ada yang bisa dikatakannya. George terlalu apatis, untuk memikirkan perasaan seseorang, apalagi dari sudut pandang seorang wanita. Pemuda itu tak akan pernah paham biar berapa kali pun Angelina menjelaskannya.

Ia menunduk, dan berkata pelan, "Kuharap begitu, George… kuharap begitu…"

George bersandar santai pada tembok flatnya, "Nah. Kau mengerti kan, maksudku? Duduklah dulu, Ange. Kau mau minum teh, kopi, atau…?"

Angelina menggeleng, "Tak perlu, George. Sampaikan salamku pada Fred. Sampai jumpa." Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga flat, tak menggubris panggilan George di belakangnya.

.

.

**Sebulan kemudian semenjak pembicaraan itu, St. Mungo.**

George dan Angelina berdiri di koridor ruang tunggu St. Mungo, melihat dari celah kecil dinding kacanya ke dalam sebuah ruang rawat. Di dalamnya tengah terjadi drama antara seorang Penyembuh wanita, ibu, dan anak gadisnya yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Gadis yang terbaring itu tampak pucat dan menyeramkan karena tubuhnya yang kurus kering dan kelopak matanya yang cekung bagai tak ada kehidupan. Begitu banyak perangkat rumah sakit mengambang di sekitarnya, namun tampaknya tak banyak membantu menolong keadaanya.

.

Sang ibu meneteskan air mata tercekat di hadapan tubuh anak gadisnya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sembari sang Penyembuh mengelus-elus bahunya untuk menguatkannya. Tangan sang ibu mengacungkan tongkat ke arah anak gadisnya, gemetar.

Angelina berdiri kaku di sisi George, air mata menggantung di sudut matanya yang menatap lurus ke dalam ruang rawat itu, sementara George benar-benar membatu, dan ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Lakukanlah, Mrs. Spinnet… ini yang terbaik… kami tahu ini adalah salah satu dari sekian cara terakhir yang bisa ditempuh, tapi… kami akan membantumu melewati ini, Madam… segalanya akan baik-baik saja" Sang Penyembuh wanita membesarkan hati sang ibu, Mrs. Spinnet.

Mrs. Spinnet mengeluarkan suara tercekat lagi, dan mendesis, "Maafkan aku, Alicia… semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini…"

Akhirnya, dengan segenap rasa yang membuncah di dadanya, Mrs. Spinnet menguatkan dirinya untuk berkonsentrasi pada tongkatnya dan niat di dalam kepalanya, dan seketika, cahaya putih keluar dari tongkatnya, menuju tubuh Alicia yang masih tertidur pulas.

Dan selesai.

Bahu Mrs. Spinnet melesak turun, dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, menangis tanpa suara.

Angelina tak dapat menahan diri lagi, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menghampiri Mrs. Spinnet lalu memeluknya erat.

"Ma'am… semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan membantu Alicia…" ucap Angelina tegar, namun air matanya juga menetes bersamaan dengan air mata Mrs. Spinnet.

Mrs. Spinnet mengangguk lemah, dan menarik dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan Angelina, "Aku tak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi, tak ingin terulang lagi… apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu tak berdaya menghadapi sakit hatinya, Angelina…? Bantu ia untuk menjadi gadis yang lebih tegar setelah ini… aku…"

Mrs. Spinnet merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Ia mengingat masa mudanya ketika ia patah hati. Ia pernah tenggelam begitu dalam, namun ia menemukan cara untuk bangkit kembali dan menyadari kekeliruannya. Tapi mengapa putri kesayangannya gagal, sehingga ia harus mengambil jalan ini… untuk menyelamatkan nyawa putrinya?

George berdiri dengan canggung di ambang pintu, ketika tatapan mata Mrs. Spinnet bertemu dengannya. Ia kaku di tempatnya, tak yakin harus melangkahkan kakinya maju. Mrs. Spinnet menghampirinya, diikuti tatapan Angelina.

"Terima kasih, sudah datang, Weasley…" Nadanya merupakan gabungan suara pilu dan sindirian yang jelas.

George menarik napas tertahan sebelum ia memutuskan menjawab, "Aku… aku turut menyesal, Mrs. Spinnet…" George gagal mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih panjang dari itu.

"Sungguh?" tanya Mrs. Spinnet, dingin.

George menggeleng tak terbaca, bukan gelengan penyangkalan, melainkan putus asa, "Aku tak tahu ia akan merasa… sebegitunya…"

Mrs. Spinnet, dengan segala ketegarannya, menilai George dari atas sampai bawah: tampan, cerdas, dan menarik, namun jiwa laki-lakinya masih terlalu muda dan liar untuk memahami situasi itu. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan pemuda itu sepenuhnya atas keadaan ini, namun untuk saat ini ia juga tak bisa begitu saja memaafkan "harapan kosong" yang telah diberikan pemuda itu pada anak gadisnya.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Weasley. Tapi aku ingin kau pergi sebelum anakku sadar. Aku tak ingin tiba-tiba semua terulang lagi bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Dan…" ia berhenti sebentar untuk memberi tatapan tegas pada George, "Aku merahasiakan keadaan ini dari orang lain selama ini semata-mata karena aku ingin melindungi privasi anakku, dan menghormati orang tuamu yang sudah sangat baik kepada semua orang selama ini. Namun _kau, _kau harus tahu,_ aku_ memberitahukan keadaan ini padamu sebagai pelajaran bagimu, Weasley. Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu kalau kau bisa menciptakan kehilangan dan kepedihan luar biasa karena sifatmu yang seenaknya dan tidak bertanggung jawab." Ia menatap mata George lekat-lekat, lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Kau boleh pergi."

Mrs. Spinnet membalikkan badannya dan menuju ranjang Alicia, tak bicara apapun lagi. Nada suaranya tak terbantahkan, menembus ruang hati George yang terdalam. Angelina telah mendengarnya dengan seksama, maka ia bergegas menghampiri George ke pintu untuk menariknya keluar.

"Mrs. Spinnet benar. Kau tahu, aku mengerti perasaannya, kami tak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu, tapi kurasa ini cukup, George. _Please, be a man._" Ucap Angelina lirih saat berjalan bersama George di koridor.

George tertegun, rahangnya mengeras. Tatapannya nanar dan tidak fokus.

Angelina tahu George tak akan menjawabnya, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengelus bahu George dengan lembut dan mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih menenangkan, "Kuharap Alicia akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuatnya merasa senormal dirinya yang biasa, dan… kumohon, jangan pernah ulangi apapun yang pernah kau lakukan padanya dulu, seberapapun mungkin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi… seberapapun mungkin nanti Alicia akan jatuh hati padamu lagi… kalau kau memang tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakannya juga."

George menoleh menatap mata Angelina, lalu menggenggam tangannya sekilas, "Thank you. See you…"

Dan George pergi meninggalkan St. Mungo dengan hati yang tak pernah seberantakan ini sebelumnya.

.

.

**29 Desember Tahun XX, St. Mungo.**

Sherry tertegun mendengar kisah yang dipaparkan George padanya, lalu dengan cepat pertanyaan itu meluncur, "Sebenarnya… apa yang dilakukan Mrs. Spinnet kepada Alicia… dan… bagaimana keadaannya setelah itu?"

George menghela napas berat, "Ibunya—dengan sangat terpaksa—telah memodifikasi pikirannya. Ibunya… telah membuatnya melupakan cinta pertamanya—begitu menurut Angelina, dan dia benar-benar melupakannya tanpa berbekas." George menangkap kebingungan di mata Sherry, "Kau tahu, sungguh sangat tidak dibenarkan dan sangat dihindari di Dunia Sihir, melakukan itu terhadap orang lain. Apabila ada cara lain untuk memperbaiki suatu keadaan, cara seperti tadi itu akan menjadi cara terakhir yang akan diambil. Alicia benar-benar melupakan perasaannya terhadapku. Dan Mrs. Spinnet, Angelina serta beberapa orang terdekatnya mengarang cerita tentang ia yang terobsesi menjadi seperti model sampai akhirnya terkena anoreksia."

"Dan… apakah Alicia tampak percaya dengan itu?" Sherry berjengit.

"Dia tak punya pilihan selain percaya, karena ingatannya telah dimodifikasi demikian, dan setelah saat itu, ia 'dibantu untuk menyadari kebodohannya karena memaksa melangsingkan diri sampai ke tahap membahayakan', dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai sembuh. Yang ia tahu tentangku, hanya, "Fred dan George sering meledek kalau kau gendut, Alicia, padahal mereka hanya bercanda, dan kau malah menganggapnya serius." yang sebenarnya tak pernah kami katakan karena Alicia sangat menarik dengan tubuhnya yang atletis dan seksi."

Sherry tak dapat mencegah mulutnya untuk tidak menganga mendengarnya. '_Bagaimana rasanya… dibuat lupa tentang suatu hal yang begitu mendalam… dan tidak akan pernah menyadari itu selamanya…?'_

"Apa tak ada kemungkinan ia akan mengingatnya lagi sedikit demi sedikit?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali. Kecuali kalau ia hanya diminumi Ramuan Lupa, yang dosisnya bisa ditakar. Antara membuat lupa, dan memodifikasi memori, itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda." Tandas George getir.

Sherry mendengar rasa bersalah yang besar dalam kalimat itu, dan di situlah ia merasakan hatinya berempati pada kekasihnya yang baru saja mengkhianatinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mrs. Spinnet?"

"Tak pernah benar-benar dekat sebelumnya, terlebih setelahnya, tapi… bisa kupastikan apa yang dikatakannya padaku begitu dekat dalam ingatanku."

.

.

Sherry menghela napas panjang, berat seperti baru saja melepaskan beban tak terduga di bahunya.

Entah Sherry telah gila, atau memang manusiawi saja, ketika ia sendiri lambat laut menyadari bahwa pengkhianatan tubuh George kemarin bisa dipahaminya, sampa ketika tiba-tiba hatinya terganjal oleh suatu pertanyaan lagi, yang membuatnya merasa keadaan ini begitu ganjil:

"Jadi, George… kau tak pernah… selama ini… nggg… dengan wanita… karena kau tak ingin terjatuh dalam permainanmu lagi?" tanya Sherry, perlahan memilih kata-katanya.

"Yah, bisa kau tebak. Setelah saat itu, aku… kehilangan hasratku untuk bermain-main dengan perempuan. Aku mulai menganggap itu merepotkan. Setiap kali dorongan itu muncul, aku akan membayangkan betapa merepotkannya mengurusi hati mereka—yang tadinya tak pernah kupedulikan. Akhirnya aku terbiasa mengalihkan semua waktu luangku ke… yah, apa pun itu, yang lainnya, toko kami, pelanggan…" wajahnya frustasi saat mengatakannya.

Sherry mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri. "Jadi… Selama ini… Semua ini… denganku.. adalah… karena kau ingin 'bermain aman'? tanyanya perlahan.

"Aku… apa?" George tak mengerti.

Sherry menggosok matanya yang masih menyisakan bercak basah air mata dengan punggung tangannya, lalu mulai menguraikan pikirannya. "Bukan pertama kalinya aku menyukai seorang laki-laki. Tapi… perasaan itu sungguh berbeda dengan yang kurasakan padamu, saat kau muncul di hadapanku, mendekatiku dengan caramu sendiri, terlepas dari kemampuanmu sebagai penyihir. Akan tetapi, selama ini yang sebenarnya membuatku begitu terkesan… adalah caramu memperlakukanku." Nada Sherry terdengar sedih.

George masih tak mengerti.

"Kau begitu humoris dan konyol, tapi juga di satu sisi sangat sopan, sangat _chivalrous—_seperti yang teman-temanku di Amerika gambarkan tentang stereotype seorang pemuda Inggris. Padahal sudah banyak yang memberitahuku, kau pun juga, bahwa kau adalah seorang brengsek yang sering bermain-main dengan perempuan, tapi kau sama sekali tak menampakkan sifat seperti itu, bahkan saat kau hanya berdua saja denganku... sehingga aku benar-benar nyaris tak mengerti seperti apa kau "bermain-main" dengan mereka…"

George mulai gelisah lagi mendengarnya.

"Kini sudah jelas… ternyata… kau bersikap seperti itu, karena… kau tidak ingin "mendapat risiko yang merepotkan" dariku kan?"

George terkejut mendengarnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuknya benar-benar mencerna kata-kata gadis itu, lalu ia meringis lemah, "Sherry… astaga, bagaimana bisa kau sampai di kesimpulan itu?"

"Kau tak…" Sherry menatapnya ragu-ragu, "Kau tak pernah menyentuhku." Wajah Sherry tambah memerah setelah oleh tangis, kini oleh rasa malu.

George terperangah. "Sherry aku—tunggu, maksudku, kau mengira aku hanya menganggapmu 'permainan' juga?"

"Lalu apa? Kau hanya takut aku akan tenggelam dengan semua sentuhanmu, lalu… lalu aku tak sanggup ketika kau meninggalkanku? Kau terlambat, George… ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku menderita kalau kau meninggalkanku…" '_Namun aku tak yakin hidupku akan pernah benar-benar sempurna kalau seseorang menawarkan dirinya untuk menghapus memori indahku denganmu setelah kau meninggalkanku…'_

Sherry tak terpikir apa ia akan menganggap seorang gadis kelewat _desperate,_ apabila ia mendengar sendiri ada gadis yang berkata pada kekasihnya seperti apa yang barusan dikatakan dan dirasakannya pada George. Hatinya ngilu.

Namun, mata George sedikit demi sedikit mendapat binarnya kembali setelah mendengarnya, "Sherry… kau berpikir begitu? Kau… memaafkanku?"

Sherry membalas pertanyaan George dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku—oh, _girl_…" George kelewat lega, dan akhirnya menarik Sherry ke pelukannya. Erat, dan sangat erat.

Sherry berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun George mendekapnya begitu erat, sampai akhirnya syaraf-syaraf Sherry mengendur dalam pelukan George.

"Maafkan aku, Princess… maafkan aku atas apa pun yang telah aku lakukan dan membuatmu terluka, membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Kau boleh meninjuku, menendangku, mendorongku dari jendela ruangan ini, atau apapun Sherry… kau boleh melakukannya… maafkan aku…" bisik George tulus.

"Ada apa denganmu?" desis Sherry, tak mengerti sama sekali. "apa maksudmu langsung memelukku seperti ini…?"

George melepaskan pelukannya, dan menangkup kedua belah pipi gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya, "Kau dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu seperti itu dari kisahku karena kau mempercayaiku, kau mengerti kisah yang kuungkapkan, …" George menguraikannya dengan suara nyaris bergetar karena secercah harapan.

Sherry mendengus, kemudian memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyusun semua pikiran dalam kepalanya, kemudian menyadari… bahwa hati kecilnya tanpa sadar memang tidak sama sekali meragukan cerita yang diuraikan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Karena aku mempercayainya, ini jadi lebih menyakitkan lagi bagiku… aku tak melihat mengapa kau begitu senang karena aku telah mengetahui bahwa aku hanya permainan saja…" desis Sherry.

George melupakan detail yang itu karena terlalu lega mengetahui kisahnya dipercaya, lalu ia buru-buru meralat pernyataan gadis itu, "Tentang yang itu, _girl_, astaga… itu tidak benar. Aku tidak berharap kau sampai ke kesimpulanmu yang itu…" mata George setengah membelalak.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat dirimu repot kan? Seperti dengan… dengan… Travena… Kau tak sengaja membuat dirimu sendiri kerepotan sampai seperti sekarang ini… karena saat itu gadis itu yang memaksamu, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kau hanya manusia biasa yang beruntung terjebak dalam situasi itu. Meskipun kau sangat menikmatinya, tapi mungkin—mungkin, kau lebih memilih untuk tidak terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu, yang akhirnya merepotkan kita berdua—merepotkan semua, saat ini. Bisa kupastikan kau juga tak ingin terjebak dalam masalah karena melakukan apa pun itu denganku. Selalu ada masalah setelahnya…"

Sherry tak mengerti mengapa ia mengatakan itu. George lebih tak mengerti lagi, semuanya terdengar seperti racauan membingungkan yang tidak dapat dicerna oleh otak George yang berkabut, tapi riak humor perlahan tampak dari matanya.

"Sherry, cukup dengan teori itu, oke…? Itu… terlalu jauh, dan seakan mengabaikan semua hal lain yang telah kau lihat dariku!"

Sherry menatap George tak sabar.

"Dengar. Apa pun yang tak sengaja kulakukan dengan gadis itu adalah murni karena aku terjebak dalam keadaan itu, ya, bukan karena aku _memilih_ secara sadar untuk melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan karena sudah terlalu lama tak melakukan apa pun dengan gadis mana pun." Mata George menatap gadisnya lekat-lekat, ia tak ingin ada pernyataannya yang luput, "Tapi memang selama ini, hanya "itu" yang kulakukan dengan para gadis, tidak ada yang lainnya. Sedangkan, kalau kau ingat… apa sajakah yang telah kita lakukan bersama, selama ini… bisakah kau rasakan bedanya? Atau… apa kau ingat aku mengucapkan apa…" George enggan mengulangnya lagi, "saat kita di Scarborough…?"

Sherry hanya menatapnya.

George berusaha menepis rasa canggung dan tak nyamannya mengatakan suatu pernyataan romantis dengan hati yang tulus, "Anggaplah itu tak cukup, dan aku memang belum pernah menyatakannya dengan layak dan benar, tapi… _I'm sure this love is true, Sherry_. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku bersamamu sambil mencari tahu dari dalam diriku sendiri, apa aku hanya sekedar menganggapnya begitu, tanpa benar-benar merasakannya." George berhenti sebentar.

'_Dan aku mendapati diriku, George Weasley, mengatakan kalimat semacam ini…' _

"Dan dengan semua inilah aku begitu yakin kalau itu benar. Memang tak pernah bisa logis, cinta, itu yang kuheran kenapa selama ini orang bisa begitu sering jatuh cinta dan kepalanya tidak meledak." Ia menggeleng sambil tertawa ironis.

"Dengan cara apa…?" tanya Sherry tak paham.

"Dengan cara ini…" George meraih Sherry sekali lagi dalam pelukannya, dan memberikannya dekapan yang posesif dan protektif, seakan ingin meleburkan hati mereka berdua menjadi satu dan menyatakan bahwa apa yang dirasakannya adalah sepenuh jiwa raganya, bukan sekedar permainan.

"Dan aku sama sekali tak pernah terpikir untuk… meninggalkanmu…" bisik George, lirih. '_Kau tak tahu betapa aku nyaris gila karena hal itu nyaris terjadi…'_

Sherry merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari ketulusan George, dan hatinya terasa jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Meski begitu, otaknya terasa tumpul seperti gabus, dan ia tak tahu harus mempermasalahkan dari mana lagi. Ia tak tahu dari mana ia harus menambah rasa sakitnya sendiri. Ia memutuskan, dirinya mulai lelah melakukan itu.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan ia tak akan pernah bisa melampaui kuasa Tuhan, namun rasa di hatinya untuk George, semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama, dan saat ini, sentuhan dan aliran darah George dalam dekapan eratnya… membuat semua terasa benar. Satu hal lagi yang tiba-tiba mengganjal hatinya…

"Tapi George…" Sherry melepaskan diri dari pelukan George.

"Hmm?"

"Aku… memang tidak cukup cantik dan mempesona seperti gadis itu kan, untuk membuatmu ingin…"

Mata George membesar, lalu ia tertawa tertahan… "Apa, _Princess_? Kau bilang apa? Tidak cukup cantik untuk apa…?" George terus tertawa tertahan, dan membuat Sherry mengerutkan kening.

"Kau…" George mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sherry, "sangat…" lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sherry, "cantik. Di mataku. Dan pasti juga di mata semua orang yang melihatmu. Kau begitu istimewa, dan apa pun yang kemarin begitu bodoh kulakukan, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kecantikanmu Sherry… hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tak ingin…" George menghentikan kalimatnya.

Sherry menunggu.

George tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, nafas hangatnya terasa bertiup di sekitar wajah Sherry, begitu dekat.

Sherry menelan ludah.

George tersenyum, "—menciummu."

Sherry mengerutkan kening dengan refleks dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dengan gugup, ia tak berani menatap mata George yang begitu dekat dengannya, namun ia merasakan kening George menjauh dari keningnya, dan…

"_I love you Sherry, I really do_." George mengecup kening itu.

Sherry terkejut. Jantungnya bagaikan turun ke perut, dan ia membuka matanya. Menatap George dengan malu dan bingung.

George tersenyum, "Satu-satunya alasanku tak menyentuhmu adalah, untuk mengekang kebrengsekanku sendiri, Sherry. Tak ada hubungannya dengan faktor internalmu maupun eksternalmu. Aku hanya ingin…" ia terdengar canggung, "mengukur diriku sendiri, memahami perasaan yang kupunya terhadapmu, ketika tanpa dikaitkan dengan kontak fisik." '_Kau mulai lagi George, semoga teori ini tidak terdengar rumit. Sejak kapan kau jadi punya begitu banyak teori?_'

George mengelus pipi Sherry dengan punggung jarinya, "Aku tak bisa lepas dari wanita karena kontak fisik dengan mereka, dan kini aku menyadari… yang kurasa untukmu berbeda Sherry. Aku yakin sepenuhnya, tanpa menyentuhmu pun, aku tetap menggila dengan keinginan untuk terus bersamamu." Kini ia menyeringai. '_Walau bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan itu juga darimu… kau tahu betapa aku…hhh… bloody hell!' _

Sherry tertegun, "Itukah yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya… semua ini sudah membuatku menggila…_"_ George menangkupkan lagi wajah Sherry dengan kedua tangannya.

Serta merta air mata hangat Sherry mengalir lagi mendengarnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang yang berpikiran seperti itu, dan itu menyentuhnya sampai ke dasar hatinya. Ia baru tahu ada konsep cinta seperti ini, entah itu karena ia jarang menonton film atau apa, tapi ini sungguh baru dan menggugahnya.

George kembali meraihnya ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Sherry pasrah bersandar di dada pemuda itu. Hatinya membuncah oleh begitu banyak perasaan yang harus dirasakannya sekaligus.

George menarik napas panjang. Ia begitu lega, dan dalam hati tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena gadisnya mau memaafkannya bahkan mempercayai dan memahami alasan-alasannya. Ia bersumpah akan mengganti semuanya dengan berjuta-juta tawa, bahkan lebih, tak akan terhitung, untuk Sherry.

"Nggg.. George?"

"Yes, _what else_, Princess?"

"Bagaimana... Kau menemukanku? Kata para penyembuh, kau yang menemukanku..."

George tersentak. Ia teringat lagi saat-saat bersama Ron sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan Sherry.

"Ah, itu..."

George menceritakan pada Sherry bagaimana ia menggunakan deluminator milik Ron saat mereka telah benar-benar putus asa dalam pencarian itu.

"Bola keemasan itu lah yang menuntunku menuju tempatmu berada, dan... bola itu pun baru muncul ketika aku mendengar samar-samar suaramu yang memanggilku..."

Sherry termenung. Ia tak mengingat kapan tepatnya ia memanggil George, karena saat itu ia sedang berhalusinasi berat.

"Oh iya, George... katanya... saat itu aku berhalusinasi... kau melihatnya?

Semburat merah yang aneh tampak di wajah George, namun ia buru-buru mengendalikan perasaannya, "Eh, err—_yeh_… ya, Sherry. Saat aku datang, kau memang sedang terjebak dalam halusinasi, tapi, _yeh_, aku berhasil membawamu kesini, dan _yeh_, kau sudah disini, hahahaha" George tertawa canggung. Ia tak ingin menceritakan keadaan gadis itu saat ia sedang menemukannya, ia tahu itu akan membuatnya sangat malu, karena itu pula yang dirasakan George tiap teringat hal itu, "Err... oh ya, Sherry. Ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan darimu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah..." ia terdiam sejenak, "Apakah Travena yang mencelakaimu?" ia melepaskan Sherry dari pelukannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh gadis itu menjauh darinya agar ia bisa menatap matanya.

Sherry tertegun, kemudian menunduk. Ia teringat malam itu, di Diagon Alley, dan juga teringat akan mimpinya.

George terus menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Ya…" Sherry malu mengingatnya. Mengingat betapa konyolnya ia menangis di jalan buntu Diagon Alley dan ditemukan oleh wanita jahat itu tanpa mampu melindungi diri, dan benar-benar nyaris celaka, seandainya George tak menemukannya dan membawanya kembali ke sini.

George menarik napas panjang, "Di mana kau sebenarnya saat itu…?"

"Aku…" Sherry terdiam sebentar, "aku di tempat di mana kau meninju tembok itu George…" jawabnya sambil menunduk, "_I saw you there…_"

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi diceritakan Sherry dengan hati yang malu sekaligus pilu, dan mengiris-iris hati George yang mendengarnya. Diusapnya kepala gadis itu lembut, dalam diam, dan perlahan ia bangkit berdiri.

Sherry mendongak menatapnya, "Kau…"

George tersenyum, "Istirahatlah. Kau baru saja siuman. Dan…ada hal yang harus kulakukan."

Sherry menatapnya tanpa kata-kata.

George mendekatinya lagi, "Dan terima kasih untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat dan bijaksana, _Little Princess._" kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Sherry.

Sherry melihat George melangkah mendekati pintu, dan keinginan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu muncul begitu saja.

"George…"

"Ya?" Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Sebenarnya… tak semudah itu aku menerimanya. Jangan anggap aku sebaik itu. Jujur, aku masih tidak bisa mengikhlaskan kejadian malam itu, kau dengan… ya, aku berusaha memahami tapi… yah, itulah. Aku tak bisa menyuruh hatiku untuk begitu saja langsung berhenti sakit."

George mengangguk, dan tersenyum… "Aku tak akan memaksamu, Princess… berikan saja waktu untuk hatimu. Aku tahu ia butuh perawatan khusus." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sherry, membuat Sherry tertawa kecil, lalu George pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'_Fred, it's a play time…'_

.

.

=oOo=

.

George dan Fred ber-apparate di balkon sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya arsitektur _gothic renaissance_. Dengan kasar mereka membuka pintu balkon dan menggeledah ruangan berbalkon itu, mengagetkan seorang gadis yang ada di dalamnya.

"Astaga, George! Fred! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kenapa kalian muncul dari balkon kamarku dan mendobrak pintunya dengan kasar begitu?" seru gadis itu kaget, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam seruannya.

"Oh _yeh_, Travena Arnold, maafkan aku, harusnya aku berjalan mengendap-endap dari pintu depan kan? Dan mendobrak pintu kamarmu saat kau sedang berpakaian, begitu kan?"

Gadis itu, Travena Arnold, tertawa canggung, "Apa maksudmu, George? _Yeah_, aku tak keberatan kalau kau melakukan cara itu, tapi kau tak bisa melakukannya berdua dengan…" menatap Fred dengan tatapan genit, "kembaranmu yang juga tampan ini kan?"

Fred tertawa, "_Pleasure_, Travena. Aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin melakukan suatu hal denganmu juga." Ia menyeringai.

Travena mengerutkan kening curiga, menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian, "Bagaimana kalian bisa ber-apparate ke dalam rumahku?"

"Tentu saja, kami masuk lewat pintu gerbang dengan terhormat, dan berharap bisa memberimu sedikit kejutan dengan muncul di balkon kamarmu." Tandas George, namun tanpa nada humor sedikitpun.

"Karena kami ingin sedikit memberimu sesuatu, sebelum waktunya tiba." Timpal Fred.

"Sesuatu apa? Waktu apa?" Travena mulai gelisah.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, George langsung menghambur dan mendorong Travena dengan kasar sampai gadis itu merapat di tembok dengan kepala terantuk cukup keras dan leher yang dicekik oleh George. "Sesuatu apa? Tahukah kau kalau tak ada sesuatu yang lebih ingin kuberi padamu selain apa pun yang bisa membunuhmu detik ini juga?" nada suara George sangat berbahaya.

Travena tercekat, kepalanya sakit karena terantuk keras ke tembok, dan hatinya ciut, "Geo… ka.. lepaskan… aakk.." Tangannya ditahan oleh tangan George yang bebas dan tubuh George menekannya sehingga ia tak bisa meronta. Fred mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Travena sambil menyeringai senang.

"Sakit, eh? Sakit? Kau mau yang lebih parah dari ini? Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan kelaparan dan kedinginan di tengah badai salju dengan keadaan terluka parah karena dagingmu tercabik, dan menunggu kematian dengan cara apa pun menjemputmu…?" George semakin menekan cekikannya, dan juga pegangan kasar di tangannya.

"Geor… kau tak… kumo…hon…" Wajah Travena horror karena kesakitan dan ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, George bisa merasakannya. Perlahan air mata menetes ke pipinya yang ranum.

Fred tertawa, "Kau pikir kami tak tega mencelakaimu?"

"Jangan pernah bermimpi," George menyipitkan matanya mengancam, "setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau gadis kriminal yang layak diserahkan ke neraka!"

Dan seketika, pintu kamar Travena menjeblak terbuka,

"Kami akan membantumu membawanya ke 'Neraka' yang kau maksud, George." suara tenang dan dalam Kingsley terdengar dalam ruangan itu. George melepas cengkeramannya pada Travena dengan kasar, nyaris melemparnya. Ia kini mengikuti Fred, mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan sigap pada gadis itu.

Surat penangkapan untuk Travena Arnold dibacakan dengan tuduhan mencelakai seorang muggle dan melakukan suatu tindakan yang dikategorikan sebagai pembunuhan berencana, dan ia akan segera dibawa untuk diadili dan dikirim ke Azkaban.

Travena menjerit karena panik dan berusaha meminta tolong dan melepaskan diri, namun dalam keadaan Sang Menteri Sihir sendiri ada di situ, bersama para staf auror yang terlatih, keluarga besar Travena tak akan sanggup melawan mereka.

"George... teganya kau melakukan ini...! George! Aku selalu mencintaimu dan tak ada yang lebih pantas mendampingimu selain aku...! Dad... tolong aku... Dad...! Mum!" Travena menjerit dalan tangisan sambil terus meronta-ronta.

Ibu Travena hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya, sementara ayahnya mencoba mati-matian bicara untuk menahan Kingsley, sampai akhirnya anaknya di bawa pergi oleh rombongan Kingsley, diikuti Fred dan George.

.

=oOo=

.

.

George dan Fred kembali ke St. Mungo di malam hari, ketika ranjang Sherry tengah dikelilingi oleh para Penyembuh. Mrs. Weasley dan Ginny menampakkan wajah cemas di depan ruang rawat.

Wajah George langsung tegang, ia mendekati Mrs. Weasley dan bertanya dalam bisikan parau, "Mum, ada apa?!"

"Ia tak sadarkan diri lagi. Detak jantungnya kembali lemah dan cahaya putih keemasan itu… memancar lagi dari tubuhnya." Sambar Ginny.

Tengkuk George dingin seketika, ia berpandangan dengan Fred yang juga memucat.

"George! Kita tidak bisa terus merahasiakan ini dari ayahnya… dia harus tahu keadaan Sherry!" seru Mrs. Weasley tercekat.

Otak George serasa disiram bongkahan es, mendadak semuanya menjadi kabur lagi, "Ahhh…" ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sekilas, lalu berbalik badan dengan cepat dan berjalan ke ujung koridor, lalu kembali lagi, seperti orang bingung, ia kembali menghampiri Mrs. Weasley , "Apa yang dikatakan para Penyembuh itu, Mum?!" suaranya bergetar.

Mrs. Weasley menggeleng, "Mereka belum keluar sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu…"

George nelangsa. Fred menyentuh bahunya pelan lalu beralih pada ibu mereka, "Mum, kita tidak bisa menunggu lagi kan?"

"Oh nak, aku khawatir membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama malah akan memperburuk keadaan. George, pergilah… Kingsley dan Dad sudah membicarakan pada Penyembuh soal membawa orang tua muggle nya kesini dan segalanya…"

Fred menoleh pada George, "Butuh supir? Aku yang akan menyetir."

George menggeleng cepat, tangannya mengepal, "Thank you, tapi tidak. Aku pergi."

Secepat kilat George telah berlari meninggalkan koridor itu.

.

=oOo=

.

.

Langit gelap tak berbintang saat George berdiri dengan tegang di halaman rumah keluarga Huang yang dipenuhi timbunan salju. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai segalanya tapi ia tak mengharapkan ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya untuknya. Dikepalkannya tangannya kuat-kuat, dan perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan memencet bel-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mr. Huang muncul di balik pintu, terkejut melihat sosok George muncul di hadapannya, dan langsung mencari-cari sosok lain yang dikiranya ikut bersama pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sosok yang dicarinya itu tak ada, dan wajahnya berubah masam.

"Mana Sherry?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Mr. Huang, saya minta maaf. Saya… tidak bersama Sherry ke sini…"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Hening sesaat, hanya suara gemuruh angin musim dingin yang berada di antara mereka.

"Sherry… sedang terbaring di rumah sakit…"

Raut wajah Mr. Huang langsung berubah pucat seketika. "APA YANG TERJADI?!" geramnya, _shock _dan berang. "APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?!" Ia mencengkeram bahu George dengan kuat.

"Mr. Huang..." George terkesiap, namun berusaha tetap terkendali, "ini memang salahku. Seseorang mencelakainya saat aku lengah, dan… sekarang keadaannya masih… belum bisa dipastikan…"

"Apa maksudmu, Brengsek?! Di mana dia sekarang?! Bawa aku menemui anakku, Bajingan! Bawa aku padanya! Di mana dia?! Di rumah sakit mana?! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau tahu aku akan membunuhmu!" Mr. Huang kini mencengkeram kerah baju George dengan kuat.

'_Aku pun takkan membiarkan diriku hidup, kalau yang terburuk terjadi, Sir…' _ucap George dalam hati. Ia menghela napas berat saat Mr. Huang melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerahnya, "Saya datang untuk menjemput Anda, Sir, jika Anda tak keberatan…" wajahnya nyaris tampak merana, namun ia berusaha menutupinya sekuat tenaga.

Mr. Huang tak berkata-kata lagi, ia menatap George dengan—kini—kebencian yang nyata, lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, hanya sangat sebentar untuk bersiap-siap, lalu berjalan bersama dengan George menuju mobil George yang diparkir di jalan.

.

=oOo=

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Mr. Huang sudah terlalu tegang dan panik untuk bisa memperhatikan apapun mengenai kemewahan mobil _Mercedes S-Guard_ itu, namun George tahu ada hal yang harus diberitahukannya pada pria paruh baya itu sebelum perjalanan mereka semakin jauh.

"Mr. Huang…" Panggil George dengan kaku, sambil berusaha memecah konsentrasi antara menyetir dan memikirkan bagaimana mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

Mr. Huang tidak menjawab, namun George tahu ia mendengarkan.

George memutuskan untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya, dan memarkir di pinggir jalanan sepi.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau berhenti di sini?!" Seru Mr. Huang, emosi.

George menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Mr. Huang…" ia berpikir sejenak, "Ada yang harus kuberitahu, sebelum… kita melanjutkan perjalanan."

Mr. Huang menyipitkan mata curiga, "Jangan bertele-tele, katakan!"

'_Jangan bertele-tele… baiklah.'_

George berdeham pelan, "Sekarang, bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Anda, tapi… saya harus mengatakannya. Saya, dan seluruh keluarga saya, adalah… penyihir. Sherry mengetahui itu, dan ia sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit untuk penyihir." George mengatakannya dengan cepat dan memastikan setiap katanya terdengar sejelas mungkin. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu.

Warna wajah Mr. Huang berubah semakin memucat. Riak emosi tampak jelas di wajahnya, dan seketika nafasnya memburu, ketika… "BRENGSEK KAU! BAJINGAN!" dengan kalap ia mulai mencengkeram leher George seakan hendak mencekiknya sampai mati saat itu juga. George terkejut bukan main dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Mr. Huang, "KAU BAWA AKU KE RUMAH SAKIT ITU ATAU AKAN KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU BERSAMA TONGKAT SIHIR KEPARATMU!"

"M-mr. Hua.. _Sir_…" George terkecat, "tolong, lepaskan… saya akan membawa Anda kesana, tentu…" Di luar dugaan, cengkeraman Mr. Huang begitu kuat karena dirinya yang menguasai bela diri _kung fu_, namun bukan berarti George tidak bisa mengatasinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin berbuat tidak sopan dan melukai Mr. Huang.

Mr. Huang melepaskan cengkeramannya di leher George, terengah-engah saat mencoba menguasai diri. Wajahnya campuran murka dan jijik. Tidak ada keterkejutan atau pun ketakutan disana.

George menatap mata lelaki paruh baya berwajah oriental yang masih tampak muda itu dengan tatapan kalut. Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya, dan tanpa permisi lagi, menginjak pedal untuk menerbangkannya.

.

=oOo=

.

.

George dan Mr. Huang berjalan cepat di koridor St. Mungo. Ekspresi wajah Mr. Huang sedingin dan sekeras batu. George memimpin di depannya tanpa suara, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruang rawat Sherry.

"George…" Mrs. Weasley lah yang langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Mum, ini… Mr. Huang…" George menoleh canggung ke arah Mr. Huang yang menatap ke semua yang menunggu di sana dengan tatapan tidak ramah, "Mr. Huang, ini ibu saya, Mrs. Weasley."

Masing-masing hanya saling mengangguk singkat. Dengan segala rasa canggung dan pilu, Mrs. Weasley berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan Mr. Huang, "Maafkan kami, Sir… Kami mengerti apabila Anda terkejut dan sangat marah kepada kami…"

Mr. Huang mengernyitkan alis, "Tebakan Anda mungkin kurang tepat, aku merasa jauh lebih buruk daripada itu." Giginya bergemeretak saking murkanya.

Yang lain hanya diam karena canggung, namun Ginny mengelus-elus lengan ibunya yang sedih dan merasa bersalah.

Mr. Huang mengalihkan tatapan membunuhnya lagi kepada George, "Mana anakku?!" desisnya tajam.

George menoleh lemah ke arah pintu, "Ia di dalam, Sir. Penyembuh—dokter Dunia Sihir, sedang menanganinya…"

Mr. Huang menyumpah entah apa yang tak terdengar oleh siapa pun, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu untuk mengintip dari celah transparan di pintu. "Sherry…" ia tercekat melihat tubuh putrinya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, dengan beberapa penyembuh dan peralatan sihir rumah sakit yang mengambang di sekelilingnya.

"Sebenarnya," ia berbalik badan lagi untuk menatap George dengan tatapan menuduh, "Apa yang terjadi pada—"

CKLEK. Pintu ruang rawat terbuka, dan para penyembuh keluar dari dalamnya. Semua spontan memusatkan perhatian pada para penyembuh.

"Tekanan darahnya mulai normal lagi, hanya saja ia masih lemah. Kami mulai mendeteksi sesuatu yang terasa familiar dalam kasus Miss Huang ini, namun kami masih harus memastikannya lebih lanjut lagi sebelum benar-benar menyatakan demikian." Jelas Penyembuh Malcolm, lalu tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih pada pria berwajah oriental yang familiar dengan wajah Sherry, berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ah, Selamat Malam Sir, apakah Anda… Mr. Huang, Ayahanda Miss Sherry Huang?" sapa Penyembuh Malcolm dengan nada formal yang ramah.

"Ya. Dan aku butuh penjelasan yang lengkap dan akurat mengenai keadaan anakku." Tandas Mr. Huang tanpa basa basi.

Penyembuh Malcolm tersenyum, "Tentu, Sir, tentu. Kami pun membutuhkan Anda untuk memastikan lebih lanjut keadaan putri Anda, secepatnya kami minta waktu Anda untuk membahas ini di ruangan saya, tapi sebelumnya Anda bisa menengok keadaan putri Anda dulu."

Mr. Huang tak sempat mencerna kata-kata Penyembuh Malcolm saat akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam ruang rawat diikuti oleh George yang melangkah ragu-ragu di belakangnya.

Mr. Huang menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sisi kanan Sherry.

Sherry yang matanya masih terpejam, namun sudah siuman, mengerutkan kening dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya, lalu membuka mulutnya, "George…."

Hati Mr. Huang dan George sama-sama mencelos mendengar nama orang pertama yang dipanggil oleh gadis itu.

"George…" ulang Sherry, masih dengan mata terpejam dan nada lebih menuntut.

"Iya… Iya… Aku di sini…" George berjalan mendekat, berdiri di sisi kiri Sherry, canggung pada Mr. Huang yang menyaksikannya.

"George…" Sherry membuka matanya pelan, dan langsung melihat George di sisi kirinya.

"Iya…" Bisik George.

Sherry mengulurkan tangannya yang lemah dan George menggenggamnya. "Semua sudah selesai kan…?" Ia meremas pelan jemari George yang dingin.

George menatap tanpa kata pada Sherry, lalu tatapannya berpindah ke Mr. Huang.

Sherry merasakan tatapan itu, lalu menoleh ke arah kanannya, dan baru menyadari keberadaan ayahnya di sisinya. "Da… Daddy?!" Bisiknya kaget. Ia tak bisa mempercayai matanya. "Daddy… bagaimana… Daddy…" ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya namun Mr. Huang menahannya.

"Istirahatlah, nak…" Mr. Huang menahan tangan Sherry lalu mengusap kening putrinya itu dengan lembut, "Daddy-mu yang tua dan kesepian ini begitu khawatir karena kau tak mengabariku saat pulang terlambat… dan ternyata kau ada di sini…" Ucap Mr. Huang dengan nada sedih, "tapi aku bersyukur masih bisa melihatmu Nak… setelah ini kita pulang, dan kau tak perlu terlibat bahaya seperti ini lagi…"

Wajah Sherry berubah cemas dan ketakutan, "A-apa maksudmu, Dad?"

"Dunia Sihir berbahaya untukmu nak, untuk kita. Kita tidak seharusnya berada di sini, di antara para penyihir yang bisa mencelakaimu, kita—"

"Itu tidak benar, Daddy!" sanggah Sherry, frustasi. Genggamannya di tangan George semakin kuat. "Itu tidak benar…" Ia menggeleng putus asa, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apanya yang tidak benar? Lalu apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini Nak? Orang berpenampilan dokter itu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengindikasikan kondisimu cukup serius. Setelah kau sembuh, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat lagi dalam—"

"Daddy…" setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Sherry, "kumohon jangan berpikir begitu… Apa yang terjadi padaku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini Dunia Sihir atau bukan, sungguh…" isaknya, "ini semua murni karena kecerobohanku, Daddy…"

Hati George mencelos mendengarnya. '_Kecerobohannya? Kecerobohan-_NYA_, katanya?! Merlin, Sherry…'_

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mr. Huang terus berbicara pada putrinya seakan George tidak ada di sana.

George gelisah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sherry.

"Itu salahku Daddy… saat George mengajakku jalan-jalan, aku malah diam-diam lari sendirian untuk melihat-lihat… karena… karena penasaran, Daddy… Kau tahu kan aku sering seperti itu… lalu aku tak menyadari ada sekawanan penculik yang menyerang dan membawaku pergi. Tapi karena aku tak punya uang penyihir, aku dibuang begitu saja di tengah hutan. George…" Sherry mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam George pelan, "Dialah yang menemukanku, bahkan sebelum para petugas kementerian yang bertugas mencariku, Dad. Dia yang menemukanku…" Sherry menekankan kalimat George yang menemukannya dengan nada memuji yang bangga, walau dengan suara yang lemah.

George malu bukan kepalang dan rasanya ingin menghilang dari ruangan itu saat itu juga. Sikap seperti itu tidak pantas ditujukan kepadanya yang sebenarnya melakukan hal yang hina.

Mr. Huang mengerutkan kening, "Benarkah seperti itu?" ia menatap Sherry dan George bergantian.

George tak sanggup menjawab apa-apa, lalu Sherry langsung buru-buru menyahut, "Iya, dan dia langsung membawaku kesini secepat yang ia bisa, dan menanggung semua perawatanku. Seluruh keluarganya bahkan berhari-hari selalu di sini, bergantian menemaniku. Mereka semua sangat baik dan menyayangiku, Dad…"

Ekspresi wajah Mr. Huang samar, tak terbaca, sementara wajah George telah merah padam sampai ke telinga. Ia merasa seperti laki-laki yang tak berguna dan tidak bertanggung jawab, membiarkan kesalahannya yang fatal ditutupi, bahkan oleh gadis yang sebenarnya telah disakitinya…

.

=oOo=

.

.

Berat bagi Mr. Huang untuk menerima bahwa Sherry selama ini telah berhubungan dengan sekelompok penyihir, di belakangnya, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia tidak takut dan terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa penyihir dan dunia sihir itu memang benar ada, meskipun ia bukan orang yang memang sudah mempercayai kebenaran adanya kisah sihir melalui sejarah dan cerita rakyat yang didengarnya dari kecil.

Namun, ada hal… yang membuatnya begitu sulit menerima kenyataan ini begitu saja. Begitu sulit.

Bahaya… Bukankah dunia sihir penuh bahaya? Bukankah terlibat dengan penyihir akan memperbesar kemungkinan terjadinya malapetaka? Mr. Huang tak ingin kehilangan…

Tak ingin… kehilangan.

Ia ingin jadi manusia biasa, bergaul dengan manusia biasa. Ia bahagia, menjalani kehidupan yang normal, bersama anak gadis satu-satunya. Ia tak yakin ia bisa menerima adanya perubahan… yang seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan menyesali keputusannya untuk membawa Sherry tinggal bersamanya di London.

.

=oOo=

.

.

**Ruangan Penyembuh Malcolm, St. Mungo.**

"Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan terhadap tubuh Miss Huang beberapa hari ini, kami mencurigai sesuatu, yang kami sebenarnya tak bisa begitu saja ungkapkan, sebelum kami bertanya langsung pada orang tua, keluarga, atau wali-nya." Ucap Penyembuh Malcolm kepada Mr. Huang yang kini telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa itu?" Mr. Huang tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya sama sekali.

Penyembuh Malcolm menatap Mr. Huang dalam-dalam beberapa saat, sebelum melontarkan pertanyaannya, "Sir, apakah anda, atau istri anda, memiliki darah penyihir?"

Mr. Huang tersentak, dan wajahnya memucat, namun sebelum ia angkat bicara, Penyembuh Malcolm melanjutkan,

"Kami sebenarnya sangat berharap bahwa jawabannya adalah ya. Itu akan sangat membantu kami dalam mengidentifikasi masalah kesehatan Miss Sherry."

Kening Mr. Huang berkerut-kerut saat ia menatap serius ke jari-jarinya sendiri yang bertautan di atas meja. Ia seakan kesulitan mencerna pertanyaan dan menyiapkan jawaban sekaligus.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia berdeham pelan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Penyembuh Malcom, "Tidak dalam diriku, tapi istriku, ya."

.

=oOo=

.

.

**4 Januari Tahun XXY (Tahun Selanjutnya), Kediaman Keluarga Huang, London.**

George mengangkat tubuh Sherry dari ranjangnya, menuruni tangga menuju sofa ruang keluarga, sesuai permintaan gadis itu. Ia membantu meluruskan kaki Sherry yang dibebat perban di atas sofa panjang, lalu duduk di sisinya, di sisa tempat yang tersedia di sofa itu.

Mr. Huang yang sudah duduk di sana tersenyum hangat pada putrinya dan mengangguk singkat pada pemuda yang barusan menggendongnya turun, yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Ginny muncul dari dapur, tersenyum sambil membawa beberapa cangkir _espresso_ yang masih hangat di atas nampan.

"Silahkan." Ginny tersenyum puas, lalu duduk di sofa _single_, di dekat sofa _single_ yang diduduki Mr. Huang.

Mereka menyesap suguhan Ginny.

"Sir..." George memecah keheningan, "terima kasih, karena telah memberikan saya, kami sekeluarga, kesempatan kedua untuk bisa bersama Sherry..." ucapnya sopan.

Mr. Huang menampakkan ekspresi wajah samar selama beberapa saat, lalu menyesap _espresso_ nya lagi sebelum berkata "Kau tahu sangat berat bagiku menerima ini..."

Mata Sherry membulat, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap, "Daddy... kumohon ceritakan lebih jelas lagi tentang Mummy... _please_? Aku... aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Mummy.." Sherry menatap George, lalu kembali menatap ayahnya, "adalah penyihir..." nada suaranya terdengar campuran kecewa, bingung, tapi ada riak kesenangan juga di sana.

Sherry senang mengetahui kalau ternyata darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya juga... _magical_. Akan tetapi ada kekecewaan dan kebingungan, karena Ayahnya tak pernah sama sekali menceritakan ini padanya dari dulu.

.

Ini hari kedua semenjak Sherry diizinkan kembali ke rumah dari St. Mungo. Kini masalah yang ada dalam tubuhnya telah diketahui. Sherry mengalami suatu kondisi yang dinamakan "Keterlambatan Pertumbuhan Sihir", yang bisa disebabkan oleh banyak hal, salah satunya keadaan sang ibu saat mengandung orang dengan masalah tersebut.

Keluarga Huang dulunya tinggal di London. Saat Sherry masih dalam kandungan ibunya, Inggris Raya sedang dalam keadaan tergentingnya. Voldemort berkuasa, Pelahap Maut menciptakan petaka di mana-mana.

Di St. Mungo saat Sherry masih dirawat, Mr. Huang hanya mengatakan bahwa pengalaman pahit dengan Dunia Sihir membuatnya tak ingin lagi berkontak dengan Dunia Sihir dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Inggris bersama istrinya (yang ironisnya, seorang penyihir juga) yang sedang hamil, dan memulai hidup barunya di California, Amerika.

Butuh waktu untuk Mr. Huang menerima fakta bahwa ia tak akan bisa lari begitu saja dari Dunia Sihir. Impian Sherry dari kecil untuk mengunjungi, dan tinggal di London bahkan tanpa ia tahu kalau London menyimpan kenangan keluarga mereka, rasa rindu dan nostalgia tak terkira yang dirasakan Mr. Huang terhadap istrinya yang akhirnya membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke London (setelah memastikan sebisanya bahwa tak ada kejadian misterius apapun lagi yang terjadi di London seperti saat itu), pertemuan Sherry dengan George, sampai akhirnya peristiwa yang dialami Sherry, yang telah menyingkap suatu kekuatan yang selama ini terpendam dalam dirinya... semuanya seakan menjadi pertanda, bahwa selamanya ia tak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri dari Dunia Sihir, seberapapun ia berusaha melakukannya. Ia telah terjun, terlibat, dan terikat dengan Penyihir dan dunianya...

.

Mr. Huang harus bersyukur karena kekuatan sihir dalam tubuh anaknya dapat diketahui saat ia masih berusia belasan. Para Penyembuh mengatakan bahwa apabila kemampuan sihirnya tidak juga terungkap sampai ia berusia 25 tahun, kemungkinan besar akan terjadi suatu pertumbuhan abnormal di dalam tubuhnya yang mengakibatkan ketidakseimbangan, kerusakan organ, bahkan kematian. Kejadian berat yang menimpa Sherry telah membuat kekuatan sihir yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya akhirnya terpancar keluar, sebagai usaha untuk melindungi dirinya. Akan tetapi tubuh Sherry yang sangat lemah saat itu tidak siap dengan gelombang kekuatan yang begitu besar yang seakan baru "bangkit" dari tidur yang panjang, dan itu membuatnya harus mendapatkan perawatan medis sihir khusus.

Untuk hal ini, ia tak tahu apa ia harus berterima kasih atau marah pada George dan keluarganya. Namun seberapa pun ia berusaha memungkiri, ia bisa melihat binar kasih sayang George dan keluarganya terhadap Sherry, begitupun sebaliknya... dan ini membuatnya harus mencoba melapangkan hatinya, dan keluar dari pelariannya.

.

Mr. Huang menarik napas berat, "Maafkan Aku, nak... Aku memang telah berusaha memendam semua itu sejak lama... terutama semenjak aku yakin kau tak menuruni bakat sihir ibumu, Josephine. Hhhh... semuanya berawal dari malapetaka itu..."

"Malapetaka?" Sherry tersentak.

Yang lain diam mendengarkan.

"Saat itu, Josephine sedang mengandungmu. Sebagai seorang wanita hamil, ia sangat bugar dan kuat. Ia bisa melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari dan bepergian." Mr. Huang terdiam sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan

"Suatu hari, aku sedang sangat sibuk dengan pameran tunggal perdanaku, dan Josephine harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin kehamilannya. Akhirnya, Ibuku dan adik perempuanku satu-satunya, Karen, yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke London, pergi menemaninya ke sana. Sepulangnya mereka dari sana, terjadi suatu peristiwa mengenaskan yang tak pernah kami sangka. Dalam kacamata kami, manusia non-sihir, peristiwa itu adalah ledakan tabung gas. Namun komunitas penyihir tahu yang terjadi bukanlah itu. Seorang penyihir sadis bernama Sirius Black telah membantai 1 orang penyihir dan 12 orang non-sihir di tengah keramaian." ada nada benci dan pedih dalam nada bicaranya, "Josephine beruntung, selamat dari serangan itu karena ia sedang di toilet umum yang cukup jauh... dari keramaian itu." ia diam lagi beberapa detik, "tapi tidak dengan ibuku dan Karen yang menunggunya di jalan itu… di tengah keramaian..." suaranya bergetar, "Ibuku, dan Karen... menjadi 2 orang dari 12 korban non-sihir yang mati dalam pembantaian itu..."

Semuanya terbelalak mendengarnya. Sherry sendiri terlalu _shocked_ untuk merespon.

"Josephine tak pernah pulih dari trauma itu... ia terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri... ia merasa, salahnya karena mengizinkan Ibuku dan Karen menemaninya ke Rumah Sakit, sehingga peristiwa itu menimpa mereka. Akan tetapi ada hal lain yang lebih dalam di balik itu..."

Semua hanya menunggu Mr. Huang melanjutkan,

"Sirius Black... adalah sepupu Josephine. Dan sebelum kejadian itu, ia sangat mengagumi dan menyayangi Sirius... terutama karena pilihannya untuk berada di sisi yang benar, terlepas dari keluarga Black yang nyaris kesemuanya pro pada Voldemort. Mengetahui bahwa ternyata selama itu Sirius hanya memakai topeng, dan justru dikatakan sebagai orang terdekat Voldemort, dan bahkan tega menghabisi nyawa tak berdosa termasuk keluargaku... Josephine merasa semuanya terlalu berat untuk diterima."

Sherry mulai meneteskan air mata tanpa disadarinya, sementara George dan Ginny bertatapan sekilas, tatapan yang menyiratkan banyak kata.

"Josephine mulai jatuh sakit... dan aku begitu mengkhawatirkan kehamilannya, sementara hatiku pun masih hancur karena kehilangan ibu dan adikku. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke California, memulai sesuatu yang baru sekaligus menyelamatkan diri dari kegentingan situasi Inggris saat itu.

Josephine bisa melanjutkan kehamilannya biarpun keadaan kesehatannya terus menurun... sampai akhirnya, ia pergi sesaat setelah melahirkan Sherry." Mata Mr. Huang mulai panas, "aku begitu lega saat mengetahui Sherry tak mendapat undangan untuk masuk sekolah sihir di usia 11 tahun. Dan selama aku membesarkannya sendiri, aku menyadari bahwa penyihir benar-benar ada di mana-mana, bahkan di lingkungan rumah kami di California. Fakta itu membuat dorongan untuk kembali ke London semakin kuat. Dan di sini lah aku dan Sherry... sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian." Ia mengusap wajah paruh baya-nya yang lelah, "Aku berharap Sirius Black telah membusuk di penjara penyihir yang menyeramkan itu..."

Tanpa sadar Ginny menarik napas berat mendengar pernyataan terakhir Mr. Huang, lalu kemudian buru-buru berkata, "Saya turut berduka atas apa yang menimpa keluarga Anda dan Sherry, Mr. Huang... akan tetapi..." ia menoleh pada George, berharap George mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Sirius Black telah wafat, Mr. Huang... dan sesungguhnya, sudah lama sekali ia ingin dunia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, akan tetapi ia telah pergi sebelum namanya dibersihkan..." kemudian George menceritakan semua kebenaran tentang fitnah yang dilemparkan pada Sirius selama ini, dan siapa sebenarnya yang ada di balik pembantaian itu.

Mata Mr. Huang membulat mendengarnya, "Benar… kah?"

Tak dipungkiri, hatinya tergugah oleh informasi yang tak disangkanya, lalu ia menghela napas panjang sambil menggeleng pelan, "Pria yang malang... ternyata… Josephine... kau tidak pernah menyayangi orang yang salah..." ia mengusap wajahnya yang lelah dengan eskpresi sendu.

Dan ruangan itu pun dipenuhi dengan suasana haru biru.

.

=oOo=

.

.

Ginny membantu Mr. Huang selama proses rawat jalan Sherry di rumah, bersama dengan Jolie yang sudah mendengar semua yang menimpa Sherry. Saat liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru usai, Ginny mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan melanjutkan penentuan karier pasca kelulusan bersama Ron, Harry, dan Hermione yang juga baru lulus karena mereka mengulang tahun ketujuhnya yang ditinggalkan untuk fokus mengalahkan Voldemort.

Jolie rajin mengunjungi Sherry setelah pulang sekolah, George dan Fred pun menyempatkan untuk sesering mungkin menjenguk, walaupun kadang hanya sempat menemani Sherry meminum ramuan, lalu terpaksa pergi lagi.

Akhirnya, dua minggu kemudian, Sherry telah kembali ke keadaannya yang prima, dan mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan sihirnya.

Suatu hari di Minggu musim dingin yang cukup cerah, Kingsley Shacklebolt datang dengan wanita yang tinggi dan anggun, berusia sekitar 35 tahun. Ia mengenalkan diri sebagai Amanda Kiehl. Dan wanita ini, adalah orang yang akan memberikan pendidikan sihir khusus untuk Sherry. Amanda, dan George yang menyempatkan diri, menemani Sherry ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli tongkat sihir pertamanya, jubah, kuali, buku, dan segalanya yang dibutuhkan seorang penyihir. Sherry akan berangkat ke Hogwarts, dan berbaur dengan penyihir-penyihir seusianya, biarpun mempelajari kurikulum khusus di bawah pengawasan Amanda Kiehl.

.

.

**31 Januari Tahun XXY, ****Kediaman Keluarga Huang, London****.**

Sherry duduk di karpet kamarnya, menghadap ke beranda yang dibatasi pintu kaca, menyaksikan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering di halaman, dengan George di belakangnya mendekapnya erat.

"George…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku… _nervous._"

"_I know_…"

"…."

"…."

"Jangan hanya bilang begitu…" protes Sherry pelan.

George tertawa pelan, "Lalu?"

"Katakan sesuatu untuk membuatku tenang dan berani…"

George menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah. Di Hogwarts… banyak hantu-hantu transparan berkeliaran, dan juga lukisan yang akan nyeletuk saat melihatmu. Kau tak akan pernah kesepian di keadaan sesepi apapun."

George dapat merasakan tubuh Sherry menegang.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku minta kau menenangkanku, bukan membodoh-bodohi aku!"

"Loh, siapa yang membodohimu? Aku baru saja memberitahumu suatu informasi yang menurut ke-brilian-anku, akan membuatmu merasa lebih tenang dan berani." George nyengir tak bersalah.

Sherry meregangkan lingkaran lengan George di tubuhnya, dan memutar kepala sampai bahunya untuk menghadap George, "Kau serius? Mereka menampakkan diri? Lukisan berbicara?"

George mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan menjawab santai, "Tak ada keraguan."

Mendengarnya, Sherry mendengus dan meninju dada George. "Sial! Kau bilang itu menenangkanku? Membuatku jadi lebih berani?! Sistem kerja otakmu memang tidak beres! Bukankah normalnya orang akan merasa lebih cemas dan takut mendengar fakta seperti itu?!"

George tertawa cengengesan, "_Sorry not sorry, I'm just trying to be helpful."_

Sherry memicingkan matanya, "_How dare you._Sekarang aku tambah cemas. Masa makhluk-makhluk astral begitu…" ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat memori pembicaraannya dengan George saat di Scarborough dulu melintas di kepalanya, '_sebagaimana yang kau tahu, aku seorang gadis yang pemberani kan? Aku siap untuk bertemu apapun, lebih dari sekedar ular palsumu itu. Sebutkan saja, monster kah? Goblin? Medusa? Aku siap!_'.

Ia terdiam, rona merah perlahan menjalari wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya George.

Sherry menggeleng.

Setelah apa yang telah terjadi padanya, Sherry tahu betul bahwa apa yang ada di Dunia Sihir bukan sesuatu yang cukup dihadapi dengan keberanian. Ia pun kini sadar bahwa "keberanian" -nya tidak ada apa-apanya, tidak seberapa banyak untuk memenuhi kriteria keberanian yang dibutuhkan untuk hidup di Dunia Sihir. Mungkin bahkan, kini keberaniannya hanya sebatas… sebatas apabila George bersamanya… _be braver with him… only WITH him…_

"Aku… maafkan aku." Desis Sherry sambil menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri.

"Ha? _Why so sudden?"_ George terang-terangan bingung.

Sherry tersenyum miris, "Aku ingat saat-saat pertama kita. Ingat saat di Scarborough… ingat semua ke-sesumbaran-ku. Aku sok berani. Aku sok mengerti tentang apa yang akan aku hadapi bersamamu, padahal…"

"Hey, hey, hey, _Why the gloomy-doomy topic, eh?_" George mengangkat dagu Sherry perlahan untuk membuat gadis itu menatap mata hazel-nya.

"…"

"Ck, Kalau kau sekarang merasa sok berani, sok mengerti, jadi apa maksudmu sekarang kau… menyesal telah menerimaku?" George berusaha bertanya dengan tak lupa sekuat tenaga menambahkan cengiran yang tampak mengejek, walau sebenarnya kini, setelah kejadian yang menimpa Sherry akibat kecerobohannya, ia tak sepercaya diri dulu saat membicarakan hubungan mereka.

Bagaimanapun ia pernah bertindak bodoh yang nyaris merenggut nyawa gadis di hadapannya, seseorang yang mengajarinya segala rasa baru di dunia. Ia benci perasaan _insecure_ ini, ia benci merasa tak percaya diri akan perasaan Sherry padanya. Tapi itu bukan salah Sherry sama sekali…

Sherry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat, lalu menjawab, dengan tetap menatap George, "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku…" ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya.

George menghela napas, dan berusaha mengumpulkan lagi harga dirinya, "Sherry… kalau bukan itu yang kau maksud, maka tidak perlu lagi ada pembahasan tentang sok berani dan sok mengerti, _bloody hell._ Kau _bukan_ sok berani. Kau _memang_ pemberani. Lihat dirimu," George mengangkat telapak tangan Sherry, dan mengusapnya perlahan, "Setelah semuanya, kau sekarang masih ada di sini, sehat, dan masih tetap menerimaku, si brengsek yang berhutang banyak untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kau tak perlu berusaha mengerti segalanya sekarang. Yang perlu kau tahu adalah, dalam keadaan seperti apapun, aku akan selalu berjuang untuk membuatmu selalu nyengir lebar sampai kau bingung bagaimana mengembalikan posisi mulutmu ke tempatnya semula. Lagipula, kau harus bersemangat atas kekuatan barumu. Ingat?"

Sherry membelalak sejenak ke arah George, tertawa dengan ekspresi tak percaya, lalu menunduk menatap telapak tangannya yang dipegang George, tersenyum senang, "Ya, kekuatanku…" matanya berbinar, "Kau benar." Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, George…rasanya seakan aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganmu. Untuk melalui ini semua, mengetahui banyak sisi lain darimu, merasakan cinta dari dan untuk keluargamu, menyingkap kekuatan yang selama ini terpendam dalam diriku, dan… membuatku lebih _berani_, dan lebih _kuat_ saat denganmu. Tanpa kejadian itu, entah kapan kemampuan sihirku terungkap, dan entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku di masa-masa mendatang."

Perasaan George campur aduk saat mendengarnya, " "mengetahui banyak sisi lain dariku?"apa itu?"

Sherry terkekeh pelan, "Saat melihatmu menangis, ketakutan, merasa bersalah, aku bisa merasakan ketulusan dan kejujuranmu. Kukira sebelumnya aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tapi kini… setidaknya aku bisa… melihatmu sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku juga tak mengira kau bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu, panjang lebar, dengan serius dan sungguh-sungguh. _Like a real man_" Ia nyengir, "Luar biasa, George Weasley, luar biasa. Hihihihihi." Ia tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi jail.

"_Oh man… look. So this babygirl teases me, eh?" _George menyeringai, _"You dare teasing me?" _George menusuk pelan pinggang Sherry dengan telunjuknya, disambut dengan pekikan kecil Sherry yang langsung berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"George, jangan! George! _no! Ouch!" _Sherry menggeliat kegelian dan berusaha menahan George sementara pemuda itu tanpa kesulitan bisa menghindari pertahanan Sherry dan terus menggelitikinya pelan.

"Kau sensitif sekali sih, aku cuma menggelitik pelan, responmu berlebihan!" George tertawa.

"Tidak! Bu—bukan begitu! Aduh! Aku mehh—hhhh… aku memang t-tak tahan, tahu! Stop! George! Aww! _Please…_"

Melihat Sherry sudah lemas, George menghentikan keisengannya, lalu menarik gadisnya ke dalam dekapannya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Panggillah aku si Bedebah yang Beruntung…"

"Hhh… hhh… hhh.. apa…lah…gihh… ihh…tu…?" Sherry masih tersengal-sengal kelelahan.

"Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat kau memaafkanku, dan mengetahui kau adalah penyihir. _Hell, _Sebagai muggle pun kau sudah begini. Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kau sebagai seorang penyihir. Saking senangnya rasanya aku ingin meledakkan banyak rumah…"

"Begi…ni… apa sihh…? Lagi… lagi… hhh… rumah-rumah tak berdosa… dibawa-bawa… Carilah hobi lain… hhh… yang lebih bermanfaat…"

"Meledakkan kepala bajingan-bajingan?"

"Bersama… Fred?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Pfffttt. Kalau dari kemarin kalian melakukannya… kepalamu sekarang sudah… tak bersisa… diledakkan oleh Fred." Tandas Sherry sambil mendengus.

"Eh? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" George tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Sherry. Ia tak ingin membantah. Sherry memang benar.

Sherry tertawa tertahan dalam pelukan George, sampai tawa mereka sama-sama mereda, dan mereka sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat.

"_By the way, _Sherry. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Bukan tipemu untuk memberitahu begitu dulu sebelum langsung terang-terangan bertanya seenaknya."

"Ahahahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Heheheheh. Ngg… tentang malam itu. Saat…" di luar dugaan Sherry, George tiba-tiba jadi sedikit gugup. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, "saat Mr. Huang akhirnya datang ke St. Mungo… uhm," ia berdeham, "nggg… kenapa… kenapa saat itu kau berbohong padanya?"

"Eh?" Sherry tidak menangkap maksud George.

"Ya, kau… kau berbohong pada Mr. Huang soal… uhm," ia berdeham lagi, "soal penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpamu. Kau tahu, aku—"

"Oh, soal itu." Sherry langsung memotong, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa seperti cacing flobber berlendir yang terinjak oleh Hagrid."

"Apa maksud perumpamaan itu?"

"Maksudnya, merasa malu, tak berguna, dan nelangsa, _for Merlin's stinky socks' sake!_"

"… Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Sherry terdiam sejenak, "dan memang…" tiba-tiba ia merasa ada ular yang merayap di dalam dadanya, menciptakan rasa ngilu yang tidak nyaman, "dengan mudahnya… aku bisa bilang…" matanya memicing pada George, "KAU PATUT MERASA SEPERTI ITU!" tiba-tiba Sherry menggeram dengan wajah murka kepada George.

"_Bloody Merlin, _Sherry…" George terkejut oleh _mood_ Sherry yang tiba-tiba langsung berubah, "Aku tahu, aku tahu… tapi sekarang aku tak bermaksud membuatmu—"

Lalu sedetik kemudian Sherry melingkarkan tangannya erat-erat di tubuh George dan bersandar di dadanya. "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan George…" nadanya tiba-tiba menjadi lunak lagi, dan lembut, "semuanya… seakan sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, dan… aku… apapun yang kau lakukan… aku…"

George bisa merasakan suara Sherry tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Aku… tak bisa… membayangkan diriku… melanjutkan hidup normalku lagi, tanpamu… aku… tak bisa… aku… hhhh…"

Sherry tak bisa melanjutkan lagi.

George tercenung, '_Merlin's beard…bukan salahnya kalau emosinya masih tak stabil seperti ini.' _

Ia membiarkan Sherry menikmati keheningan itu dalam pelukannya, menenangkan deru nafasnya yang memburu dan bahunya yang naik turun tak beraturan, sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara, "Sherry…" Ia mendorong Sherry pelan menjauh dari pelukannya untuk menatap wajahnya, "Aku… uhm," ia berdeham kaku, "Aku berjanji, situasi sialan seperti itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi selamanya. Aku sungguh berharap kau tak perlu menyingkap kekuatanmu dengan cara seperti ini. Dan selama ini… _oh… damn it… ,"_ ia membuang muka sekilas, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam,"Kaulah satu-satunya yang selama ini begitu… aku…" George menatap setiap bagian wajah gadis di hadapannya dengan intens, "inginkan…"

Wajah Sherry terasa panas. Tatapan George perlahan berubah sendu, hangat, dan dalam.

"….."

"_I promise…"_

Sesaat kemudian, George menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sherry, dan mencium bibirnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

'_George!'_ Sherry memekik dalam hati, terlalu terkejut dengan sensasi baru itu, serta merta ia memejamkan matanya yang masih basah, dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

George memindahkan satu tangannya ke punggung Sherry dan mengusapnya lembut di sana untuk menenangkannya.

Sherry, untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan sisi George yang ini. Sisi di mana George terasa sangat lembut, hangat, melindungi, dan juga posesif. Ada detik-detik dimana Sherry merasa George membuatnya takut dengan sentuhan bibirnya… namun sesaat kemudian rasa itu hilang digantikan rasa yang asing, membuatnya berputar dan melayang.

George terus menciumnya dengan segala rasa penasaran dan rindu yang tertahan selama ini, sampai akhirnya ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarik dirinya, dari Sherry yang sudah mulai linglung.

"Hhh… _blimey…_" Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sherry dan menatap Sherry, yang malu-malu dan ragu-ragu membuka matanya lagi.

Sherry menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "A… Aku… aku… George… ke-kenapa…?"

George tertawa pelan.

"Eh? Ke… kenapa…?" wajah Sherry makin memerah tak karuan dan ia mulai salah tingkah.

Melihat Sherry seperti itu, tawa George yang pelan tertahan, menjadi geli dan panjang.

"G-George, k-kenapa? Kenapa tertawa?" Sherry tambah malu.

George menggeleng pelan, lalu mengusap rambut Sherry perlahan. "_Nothing. It's just…" _ia menghela napas panjang,_ "you seriously taste like chocolate strawberry…_" ia kembali menghela napas panjang, "_I can crave you all the time… but I know from the first… that I have to go on a chocolate strawberry diet…" _

Sherry mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti kalimat yang belakangan. "A… apa sih…?" ia berusaha melihat kemana pun selain ke tatapan mata George.

George nyengir lebar, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sherry, "_I love you, Princess." _Lalu buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan mengecek kalung arlojinya. "Sudah larut. Aku harus segera angkat bokongku dari sini, kalau tidak…" ia nyengir jahat, "sudahlah, tidur yang pulas malam ini. Kau harus segar untuk besok."

"George…"

"Iya… aku akan datang besok."

George mendekap erat Sherry sekali lagi, hangat dan menenggelamkan, lalu melepasnya, dan setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa, ia menggeser pintu kaca beranda dan ber-_disapparate. _

Malam itu, Sherry terus mengusap-usap bibirnya sambil melamun, sampai akhirnya tertidur.

.

=oOo=

.

.

**1 Februari Tahun XXY, Kediaman Keluarga Huang, London. **

Sore yang dingin itu, Sherry telah berpakaian rapih, barang-barangnya juga telah dikemas. Jolie, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, sibuk menghapus airmatanya sendiri sementara melihat George membantu petugas kementerian memasukkan barang-barang Sherry ke dalam bagasi mobil yang telah disediakan oleh kementerian.

Sherry sudah sekian menit bersandar dalam pelukan Mr. Huang. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah berpisah jauh dari ayahnya, dan saat ini, saat yang tak pernah terduga datangnya, mereka akhirnya harus hidup berjauhan.

"Daddy…"

Mr. Huang mengusap-usap rambut Sherry, "Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu nak…"

Amanda tersenyum menyaksikan mereka, lalu dengan suaranya yang tenang dan dalam, ia berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… Sherry akan kembali sebagai penyihir yang lihai." Lalu tersenyum lembut.

Sherry melepaskan pelukannya, "Miss Kiehl… kumohon bantu aku untuk mewujudkan itu…"

Amanda tersenyum lagi, "Panggil aku Amanda, sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan?"

Sherry mengangguk malu-malu, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, Amanda!"

George bergabung bersama mereka setelah beres dengan barang-barang Sherry (yang harus diangkat tanpa sihir karena mereka sedang dalam lingkungan muggle).

Amanda melihat jam tangannya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Sherry dan George, "Aku tunggu di mobil. _Take your time…_" kemudian pergi masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sherry menatap ayahnya, lalu mereka berpelukan sekali lagi, "_Good Luck dear…" _bisik Mr. Huang, lalu mengecup kening putrinya. "_Please be safe… be strong…"_

Sherry meneteskan air mata dan buru-buru menghapusnya, _"I will…_"

Lalu Sherry berpaling kepada Jolie, dan mereka langsung sama-sama berpelukan sambil menangis.

"Kau… jaga diri baik-baik… belajar yang benar… dan ceritakan hal-hal yang seru dan menyenangkan saat liburan…" ucap Jolie sambil terisak.

Sherry mengangguk-angguk dari atas bahu Jolie, terisak juga. "_Thanks for everything…_"

Lalu Sherry mendekati George, dan mereka langsung berpelukan erat. Tangisan Sherry makin menjadi.

"_Babygirl_… _there… there…" _bisik George, "jangan menangis. Kau ini seperti mau pergi perang ke daerah konflik saja. Kau akan pergi bersenang-senang, tahu tidak?" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut coklat Sherry.

"Kalau… aku… pergi perang… kau dong… yang… harusnya menangis…" balas Sherry dalam tangisannya.

George terkekeh pelan, "sempat-sempatnya membalas. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan menangis!"

"Kenapa…?!" Sherry meremas bagian belakang jaket George.

"Karena tak akan ada juga yang mengizinkanmu pergi perang dengan usia di bawah umur dan hanya bermodalkan kemampuan karate yang oh-astaga-sungguh-tak-seberapa!"

Sherry menginjak kaki George keras-keras, "Kau… meh… remeh…kan…ku…"

"Ugh… sakit!" George meringis, lalu melepaskan pelukannya,

"Hey, _Love, _dengar. Kalau kau merasa bosan belajar, kau harus bilang pada Amanda. Tak ada artinya belajar giat tanpa bersenang-senang. Oke?"

Sherry mengusap air matanya asal-asalan, lalu mengangguk.

"Cukup jadi dirimu saja. _You are already awesome the way you are, and you have to believe it. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengatur dirimu selain dirimu sendiri, oke? Tapi kau harus ingat juga,_ no pain no gain. _Nikmati semua proses ini seperti kau menikmati naik _roller coaster_. Itu… pesanku, dan juga Fred. Kau tak boleh meragukan pesan orang sukses seperti kami." George menarik kedua pipi Sherry pelan sambil nyengir.

Sherry meringis pelan, lalu menggeleng, "Aku… tak pernah naik _roller coaster_. Sayangnya untuk yang itu… aku takut." Ia nyengir kikuk, "tapi… _thank you… _Aku akan mengingatnya."

"_Silly Sherry…" _

Mereka berpelukan lagi, lalu George mencium keningnya, dan tiba-tiba menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sherry.

.

"_If there's anything that you want… if there's anything I can do…_

_Just call on me… and I'll send it along… with love… from me… to you…"_

_._

Sherry menunduk sambil menahan senyum dan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah George dan melirik kiri kanan ke Mr. Huang dan Jolie dengan salah tingkah. Di satu sisi, ia tersentuh oleh kata-kata dan usaha manis George dengan nyanyiannya, di sisi lain, ia merasa _awkward,_ karena suara George sangat menyedihkan… bagai tikus terjepit pintu lemari.

.

=oOo=

.

Sherry di antar sampai naik ke dalam mobil kementerian oleh Mr. Huang, Jolie, dan George yang membukakan dan menutup pintu mobil untuknya. Ia buru-buru membuka kaca jendela dan mulai melambai. Mobil itu melaju perlahan-lahan, membawa segala keikhlasan dan doa Mr. Huang, serta harapan besar akan masa depan yang indah untuk Sherry… dan George.

.

.

.

'_Suatu saat, ketika aku kembali… aku berjanji sudah menjadi penyihir yang hebat dan tangguh. I know… I'm braver, and stronger… with you, here… in my heart…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**===THE END===**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**A/N: Alhamdulillah… akhirnya, selesai juga Sherry nulis seri ini. Ugh… sungguh. Dari pengalaman ini… Sherry belajar, Nulis itu mungkin gampang, tapi, nulis sesuatu yang sistematis, dan menyelesaikannya sampai akhir, itu sangat nggak mudah, dan tentu aja, tanggung jawabnya tinggi banget. (Oh My God… coba ingat momen skripsi atau tesis hwahahaha XD ). Sherry belajar banyak dari proses nulis, bareng teman-teman di sini. Sherry ngalamin yang namanya kegalauan penulis, antara menulis yang Sherry mau atau mendengarkan (sometimes membayangkan) apa yang teman-teman pengen baca… tapi seiring waktu, banyak orang-orang hebat yang kasih masukan, dan Sherry tau, yang terpenting adalah menikmati menuangkan apa yang ada di pikiran sesuai motivasi pertama menulis cerita ini. Motivasi pertamaku… adalah menghayal. Hahah, ya, sesederhana itu. Sherry mau lihat gimana seorang George sayang sama Sherry… dll.. dsb… dst… dan Sherry juga ingin orang lihat itu. Makanya Sherry memulai buat cerita ini. That simple. Sherry nggak mimpi jadi penulis pro buat diterbitin atau apa… Sherry tau kemampuan nulis Sherry masih raw banget, jauuuuuh banget dari kata bagus, atau "layak", maka dari itu, yang terpenting adalah bersenang-senang dalam proses menulisnya, instead of trying hard to please everyone like I'm paid to do so ^_^ But ANYWAY… biarpun nggak ada yang bayar Sherry buat lakuin ini, Sherry tetap merasa bertanggung jawab banget buat nulis sebaik-baiknya buat kalian… itu karena Sherry sayang sama kalian… especially teman-teman yang rela-relanya nyebut diri mereka #Georgerrians OMG… just so touching :') Thanks for all the love… dearest… maaf nggak bisa sebut satu-satu…**

**.**

**.**

**Dan… Thanks yang terbesar banget buat My Two Princes… Prince George Weasley george_weasley and Prince Zenovan Zoran zenkih … keduanya (uhm, mereka dua orang yang berbeda, okay? Hahaha) selalu support Sherry dan kasih inspirasi buat Sherry. George selalu bikin Sherry merasa George Weasley dalam cerita Mommy JK dan dalam fanfic Sherry ini dekaaaaaat banget sama Sherry, sementara Zeno selalu bikin Sherry merasa, sebagaimanapun sadarnya kita akan dunia nyata yang kita jalani, nggak pernah salah juga untuk sesekali terbang melayang dan hidup di Dream Land yang nyaman dan menyenangkan. Imagine… dia rela-rela nya "share" cinta Sherry buat George juga… :') Mereka berdua benar-benar inspirasi banget buat Sherry nulis ini… sampai akhir. I'm just a Lucky Princess… :')**

**.**

**.**

**Tentang kondisi "Keterlambatan Pertumbuhan Sihir" … Uhm itu murni karangan Sherry sendiri. Nggak usah terlalu serius dipikirinnya ya XD hahahahaha.**

**.**

**.**

**And… uhm. Lagu yang dinyanyiin George di akhir itu, itu Lagu The Beatles "From Me To You", yang memang dinyanyikan George nya Sherry buat Sherry. suaranya…? Uhmm… coba kalian bayangin George yang kalian tahu di film itu kalo nyanyi? Kebayang? XD Well… ya kayagitu ^_^ beberapa teman #Georgerrians Sherry juga udah ada yang pernah denger kan suara rekamannya Georgie yang ini? Hihihihi.**

**.**

**.**

**Well… finally… finally.. finally… it's here. Thank you so much for all the time… it was GREAT. I love you sooo much… Sherry nulisnya nggak ada apa-apanya, tapi kalian semua udah baik banget…. Ahhhh… arigatou gozaimasu….**

**.**

**.**

**Alhamdulillah….. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Sore Ja! See you when I see you ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Love, Sherry Huang / Sherry Ginesca Black .**


End file.
